Percabeth By Silena Beauregard
by Friends Are Like Potatoes
Summary: Silena gets assigned a school project. But what happens when the assignment turns out to be something about Percy and Annabeth's relationship?
1. Assignment

**02.04.12 This chapter has been edited.**

**Percabeth- by Silena Beauregard**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the Percabeth Book and the plot and any OC. I'm not 30, I'm 12, I'm not a man, I'm a girl, I'm not the most brilliant author in the world, I'm a pretty suckish author who enjoys cookies. Proof that I'm not Rick Riordan. (Does he like cookies?)**

**A/N: This is my 4th fanfiction story! (Yay!) I got a lot of flames from some of my other stories and I was sad. (Yes I know, they are bad) but! I've gotten over them, soooooo….. Flames are now accepted because they will be used to roast marshmallows for the awesome reviewers! So, now enough of my babbling, here is my story!**

**Oh! Another thing, Silena was never Kronos's spy and Beckondorf never died. **

_Silena's POV_

I was sitting in a classroom at camp. Yes, at camp. Why? Well, Chiron decided that we should be learning other things at camp too. So, he built a big classroom to teach English, Math, Science, and all that mumbo jumbo.

I guess it wasn't that bad because Chiron was the teacher and he wasn't strict. I was surrounded by some of my best friends, all that happen to be half-bloods, so I wasn't the only one with ADHD and was Dyslexic. But it must've been really hard for Chiron though. Try dealing with twenty 16 year olds that were practically restless. No? Yeah, that's what I thought.

Chiron was explaining an assignment. "I want all of you to make a book. It can be a story, a how-to book, a informational book, anything you want. I want you to practice some skills _besides _battling and putting make up on." He shot a pointed look at half of the Aphrodite girls. He didn't look at me though, I'm just too perfect for that. "It'll be due next week."

Without too much thinking, an idea popped into my head. I was going to do something that would probably tick Annabeth off, but it was going to be so much fun.

Chiron dismissed us and I ran to my cabin. I had to get started on it right away. It had to be perfect! Reason 1, it was an assignment and I had to get a good grade, Reason 2, everything I do must be perfectly beautiful, Reason 3, I was so going to show it to Annabeth. And maybe even Percy.

I looked through the cabin's art supplies. I found some glitter pens, stickers, paper, pencils, paint, markers, artificial flowers, pretty fabric, ribbons, and a whole bunch of glitter. Next I needed a book to write in. Or just a book binder so I can put my own paper in it. Ooh! I just remembered, Chiron gave us a book that we could write in. He thinks of everything, doesn't he? I looked around for my bag.

There it is! Against the door, a designer tote sat. Hey, I was a daughter of Aphrodite! I walked over and grabbed it and took out the book. It was a boring white color with no pages. Great, we have to glue in our own pages. Well, that means I get to Silena-fy it!

I worked on it for several hours until it was dinner time. I looked at my work, I was satisfied at what I've done. It wasn't finished, but it was close.

Before I left for dinner, I had put grey velvet on the cover of the book and wrote the word 'Percabeth' in dark green letters. Then it had silver glitter saying the same words right on top of it. (But a little bit thinner)

It had a beautiful picture of an owl and waves to represent, Daughter of Athena and Son of Poseidon.

Inside was an introduction to who Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were. Then some of the next pages were things they've done together. Another page told how many times they've kissed and where. (Remember? My mom is the Goddess of Love. She knows things like that.) There were lots and lots of pages of things, about 17 pages overall. All the pages were beautifully decorated and I knew I was going to get an awesome grade. If I didn't… well, then someone was going to get a beaten. (Why, you don't think daughters of Aphrodite can fight? Don't come give me a bad grade and you won't have to find out.)

I smiled at my work and put it in my bag before I headed off to dinner.

At dinner I saw Annabeth. I scraped some food of my plate for the gods. "To Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, and speaking of love, mom, can you do a favor? Help me out a little with Percy and Annabeth's relationship." I said. She was always delighted with Annabeth and Percy's relationship. It was like her favorite TV show.

I sat down and ate my food. When I saw Annabeth stand up to leave, I stood up to. I ran over to her, trying to catch up.

"Annabeth," I said as I finally caught up to her.

"Oh hey Silena! What's up?" Annabeth said. She was in a cheery mood today.

"Oh, nothing much, but I wanna show you something later. Can you meet me in my cabin at eight?" I asked

"Wait, in your cabin? Is the thing you want to show me how good I look in pink? Or makeup?" She asked, shuddering at the words 'pink' and 'make up'. I truly don't understand why she didn't like makeup…

I laughed "No, don't worry Annabeth, I'm not going to put any makeup on you. I won't even touch the way you look. I promise." I told her with the most straightest face I could muster. Hehe, muster- that's a funny word.

"Okay," Annabeth reluctantly agreed.

"Well, see you at eight!" I said jogging back to my cabin.

"Yeah, see you at 8."

I wonder what Annabeth's reaction will be…

**A/N: SOOOOOO... How was it? Good? Bad? I really wanna know! Remember, Flames will be used to make Marshmallows for the awesome reviewers... So you are only hurting  
yourselfs... BECAUSE I WILL STEAL YOUR MARSHMALLOWS!**


	2. Aphrodite's Visit

I looked at the clock for the umpteenth time. It read 7:45.

"Gah! Can time be any slower?" I yelled at myself. I was waiting for Annabeth to come so I can show her my Percabeth book.

"Gods, Silena. Why are you yelling?" my sister, Bella, asked me

"Sorry Bella. I'm just waiting for Annabeth, that's all."

"Okay?" she said, going to the bathroom. Probably to fix her makeup.

That's when a bright light shone and a beautiful figure stepped out.

"Hey mom!" I said to Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty

"Hello Silena. I see you are trying to get Annabeth and Percy together?"

"Actually, yeah. You want to hear my plan?"

"Of course." She said, I handed her the Percabeth book to her

"I'm going to show this to Annabeth, maybe Percy. I'm going to get Annabeth to, some how, confess and make sure Percy is watching… or at least have it recorded."

"Ooh! Silena, you are a love genius!" she squealed

"Thanks mom." I smiled

"Well, I gotta date with Ares so I'll see you again."

"Okay! See you!" I said as she started to show her true form.

I looked away while she disappeared.

I glanced at the clock again. 7:53.

I groaned and laid on my bed until Annabeth came.

**Okay so please, don't hate me! It's supposed to be short. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**And thank you to all my reviewers!**


	3. Spying

**Hey everyone! I'm back! WITH A LONGER CHAPTER! Hehehe**

**So, yes this is still on HITAUS. But it's Saturday and I have NOTHING to do so I am going to update every single one of my stories YAYAYA**

Waiting….. still waiting. STILL WAITING. Where is she?

I walked over to the cabin window, still no sight of her. It was already 30 minutes late. She should be here by now.

I picked up the Percabeth book again, it was due soon. I flipped through the pages. There was only a couple pages left. Maybe I could fill in those pages until Annabeth comes. I grab my super awesome beautiful stuff and write some stuff in the pages. That's when I think of the most awesomest **(A/N: I know, it's not a word. Wish it was though.)**

I should go spy on the 'Percabeth' couple. Yes, yes, yes! That would be perfect. Good thing too, because remember, everything I do, absolutely MUST be perfect.

I grabbed my glitter pen and the book, and headed outside. I first checked the Athena cabin, I saw a couple campers in there but not Annabeth. I knocked on the door. Malcom answered the door.

"Hey Silena! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm doing a report on Annabeth and Percy, and I was wondering if you knew anything about that."

"No, sorry. All I know is that Annabeth writes about him everyday in her diary. But I don't know where her diary is. Sorry," Malcom said

"Aw, it's okay. Thanks anyways." I said, leaving.

Then, I checked the Poseidon cabin. Good thing Tyson wasn't here this month.

I looked through Percy's things. I couldn't find a thing! But then I spotted his laptop, on the screen was a chatroom that didn't get closed.

I walked over to the laptop and looked through the messages. I saw Grey-Eyed-Owl and Savior-of-the-World were on**. (A/N: If you've read my story Half Blood Chatroom, you'd know who those are. But if you haven't, it's still pretty obvious)**

Percy asked Annabeth to the beach about 10 minutes ago and Annabeth agreed. Huh, that's why Annabeth didn't come. Well, she could've told me!

I closed the chatroom and made sure every evidence that I was there was gone. I grabbed the book and my pen and headed over to the beach.

When I got there, I saw one of my dreams. I saw Annabeth and Percy walking hand in hand down the beach. They were laughing and they looked like a real couple. I wrote down about this moment in my book and ran toward my cabin to get my camera.

When I got to my cabin, I was panting, all of my siblings were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Girls! Boys!" I gasp in between breaths, "I need you help!"

I tell them my brilliant plan, most of them agree, and they grab their cameras and notepads, then we head out back to the beach.

When we finally got back, we saw that Percy and Annabeth were sitting down on the beach, still hand in hand, with Annabeth's head on Percy's shoulder. I squealed quietly. We all spread out and took pictures of Percy and Annabeth. We jotted down what we could and headed back to the cabin. We put all of the pictures into my laptop and I printed them out. As all the pictures printed, I read over the notes. They were in beautiful cursive.

Once the pictures were finished, I cut them out in cute shapes. I also used those super cool scissors that were made for scrapbooking. Once they were all cut out, I glued them into the book with small captions underneath them. Some of the pages I wrote long paragraphs about what happened. When I finished, I closed the book and kissed it. It was now, Silena Beauregard-Perfect.

I can't wait to get my A+ on this assignment.

**So guys, how was that? Sorry, it's not 1,000 words but it was the best I could do right now. I'll try to update it tomorrow. **


	4. Class

**OMG! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! Oh well. Okay, so here's the deal. This story will be finished really soon. I'm going to work extra hard to finish all of my stories. I need to finish them so I can start new ones. Okay, so… um this story is going to end in a couple of chapters. Just to let you know. Well, anyways here's the story**

Today my project was due! Oh I can't wait! I just know that I'm going to get an A+. I even asked my whole cabin. They all agreed with me. They even helped me put the finishing touches on it.

My 'Percabeth Book' was about 15 pages long. It was beautiful. (Like me!)

Soon, stupid school had to start. I was partially excited and partially annoyed. I really didn't know why we had to have school at Camp Half-Blood. I mean, we go to school for the whole year. Camp is supposed to be for us to train and stuff.

I walked t the classroom with my half-sister Celeste. She was one of my best friends. She was one of my spies from when we were spying on Percy and Annabeth.

When we finally go there, we sat in our assigned seats. Celeste was all the way on the other room. I was sitting next to Beckendorf, my excellently awesome boyfriend. ** (A/N: Remember, they haven't died.) **Soon after we sat down, Chiron came walking in.

"Hello children!" he shouted over the noise. We all immediately quieted. "Thank you," he muttered. "As you probably know, your projects are due today. I hope you guys finished it because the person with the best one will get published into the CHB Newspaper." **(A/N: Since when did they get a newspaper? Gods, this is wacked up.)**

Numerous cheers were heard after he said that.

As we all gave Chiron our books, I was listening to a song on my imaginary iPod that was in my head. Right now the song Mine by Taylor Swift was playing in my head. Taylor Swift was one of my favorite singers of all time.

When Chiron came to my desk I handed him my book. He took one look at it and smirked. He knew that it was about Percy and Annabeth. He was one smart centaur.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. We really didn't learn anything. It was just a review today. It was a good thing it was too, I was totally zoning out, singing songs in my head. When it was time to leave, Beckendorf , **(A/N: AHHHH! I CAN'T REMEMBER HIS NAME! I haven't read PJO in a while and I forgot. I've been reading Maximum Ride lately.) **had to shake my shoulders. It was kind of embarrassing but I quickly got over it.

"So, what did you do your book thing on?" I asked as I skipped along side with him.

"I did mine on the weaponry forge at the camp. It was intresting. What did you do yours on?" he said.

"I did mine on Percabeth!" I said happily. I saw his face. He didn't know what in Hades what Percabeth was. Psh, boys.

"You know, like Brad and Angelina? Bradgelina? Yeah, well Percy and Annabeth together make Percabeth. Yeah, I did my book thing on them." I told him. A look of understanding came over his face. Then he smiled. I smiled back.

The rest of the day was great. Like… great. I spent the day with Beckendorf. It was uh-maz-ing. I loved it.

**Haha, short I know. I had to end it there. I know. Sorry. Well, I'm working on the next chapter right now. I'm sorry if I didn't get her character right. I'm working on some Maximum Ride fics and I'm just so used to writing in Max's POV. Oh well, I'll get back into the groove soon. Okay, so I'm going to go write the next chapter right now. I should be done by tonight.**


	5. Newspaper

**Told ya I would do it today!**

When the next morning came, I was so happy. Why? Because Celeste, who always wakes up before me, told me that I had the best book thing in the whole class and that I would get it published into the newspaper. I was so happy! But then I remembered that Annabeth and Percy would see it. _Crap. _I wonder if they read the newspaper. I hope not, but if they did, they would just have to get together. Right? They better.

"Really?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yeah! Really! Tomorrow's issue will have it in it! Isn't that great? Percabeth by Silena Beauregard. Ah, I love the sound of that!" Celeste said. I smiled at her. She was happy. And so was I. But when Celeste gets happy..

"Come on! Let's do the happy yay dance!" She said. Grabbing my arm and starting to do the happy yay dance. I gave in to her and did the happy yay dance too. It was fun. About a couple of minutes later, the whole cabin was doing the happy yay dance. They probably had no idea why we were doing it, but they did it anyways. Ah, I love my siblings.

"So! Why are we happy yay dancing?" Sebastian, my half-brother, asked.

"My book report thing about Percabeth is going to be in the newspaper tomorrow!" I said happily. Then the happy yay dance got even more happier. And yayier. If that was even a word. But I said it so that means it is a word, because after all, everything I do has to be perfect so when I create a word, it's perfect.

Well anyways, off the topic of my perfectness, after about ten minutes of happy yay dancing, we all were exhausted. Even if it did make us extremely tired, it was super fun.

*NEXT DAY!*

"AHHHHH!" I heard Celeste scream in my ear.

"What the heck? Gods, Celeste, you're going to blow my ear drums!" I screamed back at her. She just grinned and she held up a newspaper. Today's newspaper, to be exact.

"Oh! Is my book thing in there?" I asked. I really didn't know what to call the project so I just called it the 'Book Thing.'

"Yes! It is! It's so awesome!" she said, pointing to a page in it. It was a scanned copy of my book thing. It was so awesome!

"OMG! That's amazing! I love it! I wonder what Percy and Annabeth are going to do when they find out?" I asked. Celeste just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, hopefully they get together or something." She said. I totally agreed with her.

"Let's go celebrate." I said. Celeste nodded.

After we had change into our (fashionable) clothes, we head out toward the arena.

"What are we going to do to celebrate?" Celeste asked.

"We're going to show Percy and Annabeth." I told her. Celeste smiled again and started walking faster. I turned on a song in my imaginary iPod. The song was Like A G6 by Far East Movement. It was one of my favorite songs ever. It was so energetic.

Soon after we said that, we ran into Annabeth. She looked mad. Uh-oh.

"Hey Annabeth!" Celeste said, cheerily.

"Hey Celeste." Annabeth said angrily.

"What's wrong? You seem upset?" I love Celeste, but sometimes she really is stupid.

"I am upset." Annabeth growled. Dang. She was mad!

"Why?" Celeste asked again, completely obvious.

" Because," Annabeth said, holding up the newspaper, "This!"

"Oh! That! Yeah, Silena made it." Celeste said.

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you just love it?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer."

"Okay."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

This thing went on for a long time. Soon, I got tired of it.

"Enough!" I yelled.

"Okay." Annabeth said. Gods, she was turning into Fang. You know, from Maximum Ride?

"Okay! Well, I got to get going! See you around Annabeth! Silena!" she shouted over her shoulder. I watched her retreating figure.

"What did you do?" Annabeth asked me.

"Me? Nothing. I just helped you out." I told her.

"No you didn't. You probably ruined my relationship with Percy." Annabeth said sadly.

"No I didn't, Annabeth. I made it better. I promise. I'll make sure of it. If anything goes wrong, I will fix it. I promise. Please?" I asked. She looked up into my eyes. She nodded and smiled.

"Guess what I really liked about it?" Annabeth asked me.

"What?"

"The part where it said that Percy loved me." She told me. You know, being Aphrodite's daughter really gave you some advantages on who loves who. It was great

I smiled at her in return.

***I'M BOB!***

About an hour later, Annabeth came running back over to me.

"What? Who died?" I asked frantically.

"Nobody died! No! Okay, yeah. Guess what happened?" She answered.

"What?"

"Percy asked me out."

**AND ITS OVER! Hehe, I'm evil. Not really.**


	6. Preparation

**I'm on a roll!  
**Percy asked Annabeth out? Finally!

"He did?"

"Yes!" she screamed at me. She seemed really happy.

"Good for you! When is it?" I asked her.

"Tonight!" she screamed again.

"Really? Oh My Gods! Where are you going? What are you going to wear? I really need to help you! Come on. Let's get you ready for your date!" I said enthusiastically.

"Okay! Oh and we're having a picnic on the beach." She screamed. Again.

"Okay! That's great! Oh and Annabeth, can you stop screaming? I think you're going to pop my eardrums." I told her. She nodded happily. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy.

"Okay, so let's find your outfit first." I told her. I raided the Aphrodite closet for something. After about two seconds of searching, I found the perfect outfit. Yup, Silena Beauregard can find an amazing outfit in two seconds. Yeah, I'm awesome like that.

"Here!" I told her, shoving the pile of clothes in her arms. She looked down at them for a second and headed into the bathroom. About a minute later, she came out looking stunning.

She was wearing a cute patterned tank top, short denim shorts, and flip flops. They were having lunch on the beach and it was summer, so it was hot. She looked awesome! She could probably wear a pillow sack and she'd pull it off.

"Perfect! Okay, makeup and hair time!" I told her. I think I heard Annabeth groan. Yeah, a thing about Annabeth, she doesn't like makeup that much.

"Oh don't worry. I won't put too much on you." I told her. She sighed happily and let me work myh magic. Soon enough, I was finished.

I looked at Annabeth. She was wearing the outfit I gave her. She had a light application of blush on her face. She had light eye shadow and mascara on. Her hair was pulled up into her usual messy pony tail. She looked amazing. Because of me!

"You look great!" I told her truthfully. She smiled at me.

"You think?" She asked, spinning around.

"Of course! Percy will be drooling all over you." I told her.

"Eww. I've seen that enough times." She told me. We both started laughing.

"Okay, so Annabeth, when are you going?" I asked her.

"Um, I don't know. I think around 1 o'clock." She told me.

I looked at the clock. It was already a quarter 'til noon. She had about fifteen minutes left.

"Okay, so you better get back to your cabin. Make sure to tell me everything after the date. Alright?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Silena." She said as she waltzed out of the cabin. Okay, she didn't waltz out. I just wanted to use that word.

"I am amazing!" I said to myself. It was true.

Then another amazingly awesome, Silena-worthy, perfect plan popped into my head. I was so going to spy on Annabeth and Percy. This is going to be fun!

I dialed Celeste's number. I had no idea where she was now. After about the first ring (Us Aphrodite kids love our phones.) she answered.

"Me here!" she said into the phone.

"Hey, Celeste. Can you come to the cabin? I have a plan. It involves Percabeth." I told her.

"Oh, okay. Sure! I'll be right over." She told me. Then she hung up.

This is going to be fun.

**Okay guys. Almost over. I think the next chapter will be the last. Sorry**

**REVIEW!**


	7. The Date

**Hey everyone. This is the last chapter. I finished this story really fast, eh? How's that for fast updating. Three updates in 1 hour.**

When Celeste arrived, I told her my plan. When she heard it, she grinned evilly.

"Yes! I can't wait to do this!" Celeste shouted. She was sure excited.

"I know. Now c'mon. Let's go spy on the happy little couple!" I said. Celeste quickly agreed.

I made sure I had all of my things.

Camera: Check

Notepad: Check

Super Awesome Glitter Pen: Check

Celeste: Check

Imaginary iPod: Check

Okay, we've got everything. Soon, we headed out to the beach. We were trying really hard to be quiet. When we arrived, we saw Annabeth and Percy laughing. They looked like they were having a lot of fun. They looked cute.

Celeste and I watched them for awhile. We had found a tree and just sat there. Every once in a while we would write down notes or take pictures. Nothing really interesting happened.

I decided to turn my imaginary iPod on. The song Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls came on. Ha, I loved this song.

I started humming out loud. Celeste noticed this and looked at me weird. Then she started humming along with me. We continued like this for awhile. Humming and writing notes.

After we had hummed about fifty songs, I decided to give up. Nothing was happening between the two. They were just talking. I had no idea what they were talking about though. I couldn't hear them from this distance.

Just as I was about to get up and go, I saw Percy lean in and kiss Annabeth. Annabeth was in shock for a little bit, but then she melted into the kiss. It was so sweet and cute! I immediately started taking pictures, so did Celeste. It was a good thing our cameras didn't make anything noise. Good thing we turned off the flash, too.

They kissed for a long time. I was smiling like an idiot the whole time. Scenes like this, where one of your best friends finally kisses her long time crush, for an Aphrodite child, it's amazing. It was just so darn amazing!

When they finished kissing, they rested their foreheads against each other's. It was so sweet.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. I couldn't help but sigh. It was so wonderful. I was so happy for Annabeth.

***Bob's back!***

After Annabeth and Percy got up and left, we followed soon after. We hurriedly rushed back to our cabin. We started screaming in joy. We both really wanted Percy and Annabeth together and now it was finally happening. Gods, I sound like I'm the one who went on the date, the way I'm talking. Oh well, I'm an Aphrodite girl. That's what happens.

Maybe about thirty minutes later, I hear a knock on my cabin door. I somehow recognized it as Annabeth.

"Celeste, it's Annabeth! Hide the things!" I whisper/shouted. We hid the cameras and notes in under Celeste's pillow, where her diary was.

"Come in!" I shouted after we had hid everything.

The door opened and a very content looking Annabeth walked in. She sighed happily.

"So, what happened?" I asked. I was trying to act like I knew nothing. In which was exactly the opposite than what it really was.

"He kissed me." Annabeth said.

"He did?" I asked, trying to act surprised.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm happy for you!" I told her. She smiled even wider.

"Thanks," she said. I think she was in dreamland.

"Annabeth? Are you in dreamland?" I asked her. She looked at me, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh? What? Yeah, sorry. I was." She told me. She snapped out of her little day dreaming and started telling me what happened. She was probably talking a mile a minute.

After she had explained the whole date to me, she was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Aw, it was so cute.

"So Silena, did you have fun spying on us?" Annabeth asked. What? She knew I was spying on her? Dang.

"What?"

"Did you have fun?" She asked again, smiling.

"Yeah…." I finally said. She just laughed at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing. You're just an awesome friend Silena." Annabeth told me. I smiled wide.

"Aw, thanks, Annabeth. You're an awesome friend too." I told her. She smiled too.

We talked aimlessly for an hour or so. Celeste had gone to the bathroom. She had been in there for an awful long time. I mean, an hour? That's a long time to be in the bathroom.

"Hold on a sec." I told Annabeth. Annabeth nodded. I went to the bathroom. I knocked lightly on the bathroom door. No answer. Hm.

I twisted the door knob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. I peered in, no one was in there. Hmm.

"Boo!" I heard from behind me. I probably jumped twenty feet in the air.

"Hey! Don't do that! You probably gave me a hear attack!" I yelled at Celeste. She started laughing so hard. Annabeth was right behind her, laughing just as hard.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Oh, relax, Silena." Annabeth told me.

"Okay," and I relaxed.

We talked even more. I started wandering around the cabin. I had finally gotten Annabeth and Percy together. Okay, so it wasn't just me. In fact, I think it had very little to do with me. Oh well, I'm going to take credit for it anyways.

I looked out the window. I saw two figures outside. I walked past the window. I caught a glimpse of a boy and a girl. The boy was just about to kiss the girl. I quickly backed up and looked out the window.

The kiss was quick, but it happened. Nico had kissed Thalia.

Hmm, I grabbed another one of those book things and some glitter pens. In black and purple, I wrote the word Thalico in my beautiful writing.

**Hey guys! Story's over! Finally! It took more than three months! Haha, well thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Thank you so much. Sorry to people who don't like Thalico. I was brain dead and I couldn't think of another couple that would work at the time. Sorry.**

**I might do a sequel with Thalico. What do you think?  
REVIEWS GET CUPCAKES!  
**

**-Friends Are Like Potatoes**


End file.
